effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1460: Live from New York, it's Effectively Wild!
Date November 22, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley host a FanGraphs Live! event and EW taping at Subculture in Manhattan, featuring three panels comprising seven guests: “Major League Update” (current events and New York baseball) with FanGraphs’ Jay Jaffe and The Athletic’s Lindsey Adler and Mark Carig; “Baseball By the Numbers” (sabermetrics and Statcast) with FanGraphs’ Craig Edwards and MLB.com’s Mike Petriello (45:54); and “UMP: The Untitled McDongenhagen Panel” (scouting and player evaluation) with FanGraphs’ Kiley McDaniel and Eric Longenhagen (1:27:18), including questions from the audience after each discussion. Topics * Major League Update Panel with Jay Jaffe, Lindsey Adler, and Mark Carig * What will the Yankees offseason approach be? * Yankees infield roster decisions * Release of Jacoby Ellsbury * Forecasting the 2020 Mets' rotation and bullpen * Who will be the surprise team in the NL East? * Mets' hiring of Carlos Beltran * Astros sign-stealing scandal * How the Astros should be punished * What would you change about baseball? * Are running a team and profiting at odds with each other? * Ensuring competitive balance * Baseball By the Numbers Panel with Craig Edwards and Mike Petriello * Generating writing ideas in the offseason * Incorporating subjective information into reports * Developing new metrics and what happens when they don't work * Mike's Statcast broadcast * What is the analytics understanding of the average baseball fan? * What baseball question do you want to answer? * Baseball fandom when you are a baseball writer * Balancing expected vs. actual performance * What teams can do to build better fanbases * Changes to the ball * The state of open data in the MLB * Untitled McDongenhagen Panel with Kiley McDaniel and Eric Longenhagen * Upcoming release of Future Value * How much longer can baseball support large scouting staffs? * Mets' and Yankees' prospects to be excited about * Distribution of scouting efforts * Team reputation as a factor in player evaluation * High-speed video camera usage in scouting * Minor league realignment and team elimination * Scouting reports for MLB players * Upcoming CBA negotiations and what side fans will take * How fans can be smarter consumers of prospect information Intro The Who, "Join Together" Outro Slade, "See Us Here" Notes * This episode is comprised of three panels held at FanGraphs Live! in New York on November 21st. It is is longest episode of Effectively Wild and the first to be over two hours in length. The previous longest episode was Episode 1350. * Jay, Lindsey, and Mark all think that the Yankees are frontrunners to sign Gerrit Cole despite their hesitance to spend last offseason. * Mark liked the hiring of Carlos Beltran as the Mets' manager but comments that the hire is just one of the many things that would have to happen to change the direction of the organization. * Mark thinks that the most effective way to prevent sign-stealing would be to punish Jim Crane, the Astros' owner. * Lindsey would like to see baseball's compensation structure change. Mark wants to get the ball in play more, and Jay thinks that changes to the strike zone should be considered to help restore the balance between pitchers and hitters. * Craig wishes that he could see how owner behavior would change based on possible changes to the CBA. * Kylie and Craig have begun to bring high-speed video cameras with them to games to record swings of prospects. Among other things they have noticed that hitters most often miss pitches because of location and not timing. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1460: Live from New York, it's Effectively Wild! * Preorder link for Future Value Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Live Episodes